El Manual del Papá
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Cuando Booth necesita ayuda con la crianza de sus hijos, usa su "Manual del Papá" como un instrumento para mostrar su autoridad con sus hijos. ¿que más puede hacer un hombre cuando está criando niños genio? *Traducción de "Daddys Handbook" de FaithinBones.*
1. Chapter 1

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

** N/A: **Estas historias estarán centradas en el 'Manual del Papá' de Booth. Introduje dos nuevos personajes a mi mundo Booth/Brennan en ese capítulo, Hank Zachariah Booth y Joseph Seeley Booth, que son los gemelos idénticos de Booth y Brennan, y dos años más pequeños que Christine.

Ooooooooooooooo

Cuando Booth necesita ayuda con la crianza de sus hijos usa su "Manual del Papá", como un signo de máxima autoridad ante sus hijos. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer un hombre cuando está criando niños genio?

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth, cargando a Christine a la casa desde la camioneta, se dirigió furioso hacia la escalera y bajó a su hija en el primer piso, "Sube a tu habitación, Christine. Ahora mismo."

Temblando, Christine miró a su padre y gritó, "¡Quiero a mi mamá!"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth repitió, "Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo. Papá está muy enojado contigo y no quiero verte por un rato."

Llorando, Christine se dio la vuelta y subió lentamente la escalera. Cuando llegó a la parte superior se volvió y amenazó, "Se lo voy a decir a Mamá."

Subiendo el primer escalón, Booth amenazó también, "O llegas a tu habitación o tendrás mucho más que decirle a tu madre de lo que tienes ahora."

Poniéndose las manos sobre los ojos, Christine corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo.

Booth, al oír el portazo, se bajó de la escalera y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Brennan, que estaba en el cuarto de lavado en la planta baja, al lado de la 'Cueva de Hombre', creyó oír gritos. Tras doblar la última sábana, Brennan tomó todas sus sábanas dobladas y subió a ver lo que estaba pasando.

Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras, creyó oír llorar Booth. Corriendo hacia la sala de estar, Brennan se sentó junto a Booth y le preguntó, "¿Qué pasa Booth? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"

Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, Booth miró a Brennan y respondió, "Tengo que hacer algo Bones. Christine casi pudo haber sido secuestrada hoy. Tenemos que hacer algo, ella es demasiado amable."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Booth y preguntó, "¿Qué quieres decir con que casi pudo haber sido secuestrada? ¿Dónde está Christine ahora?"

Poniendo su mano izquierda sobre la de ella, Booth miró ambas manos y dijo, "Ella está bien, está en su cuarto. La obligué a ir a su habitación porque estaba muy enojado y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer si se quedaba aquí. Hoy es lo más cerca que he estado de castigarla de verdad".

Levantando su mano derecha, Booth hizo una medida de unos dos centímetros con sus dedos y dijo, "Estuve así de cerca. Me sacó un susto de los mil demonios, Bones."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan insistió, "Por favor, Booth, dime lo que pasó. ¿Qué quiere decir que casi pudo haber sido secuestrada?"

Suspirando, Booth explicó, "Yo necesitaba una corbata nueva, así que mientras estábamos en el centro comercial, me detuve en esa tienda que me gusta y decidí ver lo que tenían. Christine no quería que yo la cargara, así que la puse en el suelo y le dije que no se alejara de mi vista."

Mirando a Brennan para asegurarse de que estuviera escuchando, Booth continuó, "Yo empecé a ver las corbatas y supongo que me olvidé de asegurarme de que Christine seguía junto a mí. Lo siguiente que sé es que tomé una corbata y le pregunté a Christine si le gustaba y me di cuenta que no estaba junto a mí. Casi me da un ataque al corazón... me di la vuelta, la llamé y escuché su voz en la parte delantera de la tienda, llamándome. Corrí hacia el frente de la tienda y ese hombre tenía la mano de Christine en la suya y se dirigía hacia la entrada."

Jadeando como si acabara de correr una milla, Booth continuó, "Corrí hacia el tipo y le quité a Christine y exigí saber qué demonios estaba haciendo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "El hombre dijo que había encontrado a Christine corriendo por ahí, desatendida, y él estaba tratando de encontrar a sus padres."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan preguntó, "¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y cogí mi placa y se la mostré. El desgraciado salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Yo sostenía a Christine en mis brazos, así que, no pude perseguirlo. Localicé al gerente de la tienda e hice arreglos para hacer que enviaran los videos de todas las cámaras de seguridad al Jeffersonian. Llamé a Ángela y ella va a hacer todo lo posible para tratar de identificar a ese hombre. No va a huir de lo que trató de hacer."

Suspirando, Brennan comentó, "Quizá Christine es demasiado amable. No sé qué podemos hacer al respecto. Hemos hablado con ella muchas veces de eso, pero nada parece impresionarla."

Apoyando su cabeza contra la de Brennan, Booth dijo, "Déjame pensarlo. Voy a tratar de idear algo."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dos días más tarde, Booth llegó a casa con un gran sobre de papel en las manos. Al entrar en la casa, Booth llamó a Christine.

Christine, tratando de comportarse lo mejor que podia a sus cuatro años, se apresuró a salir de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Deteniéndose en la parte inferior de la escalera, se agarró de la barandilla y respondió, "Aquí estoy, Papi."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth se sentó en el sofá y le indicó a Christine que fuera hacia donde él estaba sentado. Brennan, que estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina, se quedó ahí y observó.

Dando unas palmaditas al sofá, dijo Booth, "Siéntate Christine. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante."

Caminando hacia el sofá, Christine se sentó y miró a su padre.

Sosteniendo el sobre, dijo Booth, "Sabes que me metiste en problemas, ¿no, Nena?"

Desconcertada, Christine preguntó, "¿Cómo Papi? ¿Qué hice?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "El Jefe de los Papás se enteró de que casi te vas con un extraño el otro día y se puso en contacto y me gritó por no hacer cumplir las reglas del Papá. Estaba muy enojado conmigo."

Mirando a su padre, Christine frunció el ceño, "No me gusta que te griten, Papi."

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "A mí tampoco. Él me envió una carpeta y me dijo que va a empezar a enviarme las reglas del Papá para ponerlas ahí. Yo debo asegurarme de que tú, Mami y yo memoricemos las reglas del Papá. Tenemos que seguir las reglas del Papá o el Jefe de los Papás va a castigarme."

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Christine preguntó, "¿Tenemos reglas del Papá?"

"Sí, déjame mostrarte". Abriendo el sobre manila, Booth sacó una carpeta de tres anillos y la abrió. La primera página mostraba las palabras: "Manual Oficial del Papá."

Contando con el hecho de que Christine habia empezado a leer a los tres años, Booth se aseguró de que estuviera mirando lo que estaba impreso en las páginas. Al darle vuelta a la primera página, en la siguiente apareció, 1. Mamá y Papá te aman y siempre lo harán. Pasando la página, Booth le enseñó a Christine lo que estaba impreso en la siguiente página, 2. No hables con extraños, incluso si dicen que conocen a Mamá y Papá. Dándole vuelta a la hoja, ambos vieron las palabras impresas en la siguiente página, 3. Asegúrate de que Papá conoce a todos tus amigos.

Mirando a Christine, Booth explicó: "El Jefe de los Papás va a enviarme nuevas páginas de vez en cuando para ponerlas en el libro. Es muy importante que memoricemos estas reglas y tratemos de seguirlas. Si no lo hacemos, yo podría meterme en problemas y tú no quieres que yo me meta en problemas, ¿o, si, Nena?"

Dedicándole a Booth una mirada solemne, Christine respondió, "No Papi. Siento haberte metido en problemas."

Colocando el libro en la mesita de centro, Booth abrazó a su hija y le dijo, "Está bien. Sólo tenemos que aprendernos las reglas y todo estará bien."

Dándole un beso a su padre en la mejilla, Christine se levantó y cogió el libro. Llevándoselo a su madre, Christine le informó, "Mira Mami. Tenemos que seguir las reglas para evitar que Papá se meta en problemas."

Sonriendo, Brennan tomó el libro de manos Christine y reconoció lo que Christine había dicho, "Ya veo, Christine. Vamos a tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante y memorizaremos las reglas. Definitivamente no queremos que Papá se meta en problemas."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok, hace mucho que había prometido la historia y finalmente terminé de traducir el primer capítulo. (Gracias Mary por recordármelo :D). **

**No olviden dejar review si les gustó este primer capitulo. Nos leemos pronto :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, pues por aquí de nuevo dejándoles el segundo capítulo de esta serie de historias. **

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Era sábado y Brennan había ido al Jeffersonian a trabajar en el Limbo por unas cuantas horas. Booth, arreando a sus hijos al piso de arriba después de jugar con ellos en el patio de atrás un par de horas decidió que todos necesitaban la siesta, incluido él mismo.

Booth había estado durmiendo muy profundamente hasta que fue despertado por unos gritos procedentes del pasillo. Saltando de la cama, Booth salió de su habitación y bajó a la habitación compartida por los gemelos. Deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de Hank y Joseph, Booth encontró a su hijo Joseph llorando y frotándose la mano derecha, mientras que su hermano, Hank se sentaba en el suelo y miraba a Joseph. Entrando en la habitación, Booth se agachó y cargó a Joseph, "¿Qué pasa, Joseph? ¿Por qué lloras?"

Agarrando la camisa de Booth con sus puños, Joseph sollozó, "Chrissy me pegó, Papi."

Furioso, Booth se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación los niños. Cruzando el pasillo, se metió en la habitación de su hija y la encontró de pie junto a su escritorio, arrancando una página de su libro de colorear.

"Christine, ¿tu golpeaste a Joseph?

Sin darse vuelta, Christine respondió, "Él vino a mi habitación y tomó mi libro de colorear. Se lo llevó a su habitación y lo pintarrajeó. Coloreó afuera de las líneas, Papá…. me hizo enojar."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Date la vuelta y mírame, Christine. No le estoy hablando a tu espalda."

Girándose, Christine se puso las manos sobre las caderas, "Ellos vienen a mi cuarto y se roban mis cosas, Papá. Ellos no deben entrar a mi cuarto, y robarse mis cosas."

Joseph, al escuchar que Christine hablaba de él y de su hermano, protestó, "No, Papi. Yo no me robé las cosas de Christine. Las tomé prestadas."

"Papá, él no me pide prestadas mis cosas, se las roba."

"No oh, no las robo."

Suspirando, Booth le dio un beso en la mejilla a Joseph y le dijo, "Joseph, ve a tu habitación."

Bajando a Joseph al suelo, Booth lo dirigió hacia la puerta. Joseph, volviendo la cabeza, le sacó su pequeña lengua a Christine y luego caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

"Papá, ¿viste eso? Me sacó la lengua."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth respondió, "¿No te hemos dicho tu madre y yo que no golpees a tus hermanos cuando te enojas con ellos?"

"Si, señor."

Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"No lo sé."

Pasándose la mano por el cabello, Booth dejó escapar un gran suspiro y preguntó, "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Christine?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Christine respondió, "Él se robó mi libro, Papi."

"Tiene tres años Christine. No entiende por qué no quieres compartirlo con él. No lo vuelvas a golpear. Solamente llévate el libro la próxima vez."

"Si, señor."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dándose cuenta de que era tiempo de que una nueva página fuera añadida a su Manual del Papá, Booth imprimió la regla 4, la colocó en un sobre manila y la envió por correo a su casa.

Dos días después, Booth recogió el correo del buzón cuando llegó a casa y lo llevó dentro. Al mirar a su alrededor y no ver a los niños, Booth gritó, "Christine, Joseph, Hank, vengan aquí."

Escuchando los pequeños pies correr sobre su cabeza, Booth pronto vio a sus hijos aparecer bajando la escalera. Brennan, que salía de la cocina, vio el sobre en las manos de Booth y asintió con la cabeza.

Levantando el sobre, Booth dijo, "Christine, parece que el Jefe de los Papás me envió otra regla. Estaba seguro de que no íbamos a tener otra, pero supongo que me equivoqué. Ven aquí, abre el sobre y dinos lo que dice."

De mala gana, Christine se acercó a donde estaba parado su padre, tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Sacando el papel, Christine dejó caer el sobre en el suelo y sostuvo la hoja de papel con ambas manos.

Mirando rápidamente a su padre y luego a su madre, Christine leyó, "Cuatro, No está bien pegarle a tu hermano o a tu hermana. Si estás enojado aléjate y dile a Papá o a Mamá. Ellos tratarán de ayudar."

Abriendo los ojos ampliamente, Christine preguntó, "¿Como sabe él que le pegué a Joseph, Papi?"

Encogiendo los hombros, Booth respondió, "Según lo que escuché, el Jefe de los Papás es el sobrino de Santa Claus. Tu sabes que Santa Claus se entera de cuándo has sido mala o buena ¿no? Bueno, probablemente, él le dice al Jefe de los Papás cuando los niños hacen travesuras."

Suspirando, Christine protestó, "Eso no es justo Papi. Santa no debería ser tan chismoso."

Acercándose a Brennan, Booth se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso. Volviendo a mirar a Christine, Booth replicó, "No creo que nadie te haya dicho que la vida era justa, Christine. Ve a poner la página en mi Manual."

Frunciendo el ceño, Christine dijo, "Pues a mí no me agrada ese Jefe de los Papás, Papi."

Sonriendo, Booth le susurró a Brennan, "Mejor él que yo."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno, ya está, Santa es el chismoso :p**

**Gracias por los comentarios, trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda. **

**Saludos a todas y no olviden su review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El caso había sido malo. Una niña había estado montando en bicicleta frente a su casa con su prima Tracy cuando un hombre detuvo su camioneta y les pidió que lo ayudaran a buscar a su cachorrito perdido. La prima, Tracy se había negado a acercarse al hombre, pero la niña, Trish había sentido pena por el tipo y se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Cuando se acercó a él, el hombre la agarró y tiró de ella hacia la camioneta con él y se fue. Tracy les dijo a los padres de Trish que Trish prácticamente se congeló y no opuso resistencia.

Booth y varios agentes habían pasado varias horas tratando de localizar la camioneta y con la ayuda de la Policía Estatal de Virginia y la alerta Ámbar finalmente habían localizado la camioneta y a Trish. Desafortunadamente, Trish ya no volvería a casa con sus padres.

Ooooooooooooo

Esa noche, Booth y Brennan, yacían en la cama, sin dormir. Ellos habían lidiado con secuestros antes, pero, la niña, Trish, tenía la misma edad que Christine y ninguno de los dos lo podía olvidar.

Poniendo sus brazos alrededor de Booth y colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho, Brennan murmuró, "Solo tenía cinco años, Booth."

Suspirando, Booth acarició el cabello de Brennan y frunció el ceño, "Les hemos dicho a los niños una y otra vez que no hablen con extraños. Está en mi manual. No sé qué más podemos hacer. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que uno de nosotros se queda con ellos cuando juegan afuera."

Asintiendo, Brennan ponderó el problema, "Christine tiene cinco años, Booth."

Tragando saliva, Booth respondió, "Lo sé, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Dos días más tarde, Booth encontró, un sobre manila en el buzón cuando llegó a casa. Desconcertado, se lo llevó adentro de la casa y buscó a Brennan. Cuando la encontró en su habitación, Booth preguntó, "¿Sabes algo de este sobre? Estaba en el buzón, me lo envió el Jefe de los Papás."

Asintiendo, Brennan respondió, "Tenemos una nueva regla, Booth."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth preguntó, "¿Dónde están los niños?"

Sonriendo, Brennan contestó, "Están en tu cueva viendo 'Nemo'."

Oooooooooooo

Al entrar en su cueva, Booth vio a sus hijos viendo absortos la televisión. Hank, dándose cuenta de que su padre y su madre estaban parados en la puerta, se levantó, "Papi, ya llegaste."

Corriendo hacia donde estaba Booth, Hank le echó los brazos alrededor de las piernas y dijo, "Estamos viendo Nemo, Papi. ¿Quieres verla con nosotros?"

Sonriendo, Booth levantó el sobre manila y dijo, "Christine, recibimos otro sobre del Jefe de los Papás. Supongo que tienes que abrirlo y decirnos qué dice."

Sorprendida, Christine miró a sus hermanos y luego a su madre y a su padre, "Yo no hice nada, Papi. ¿Por qué tenemos correo del Jefe de los Papás?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le contestó, "No tengo idea, cariño. Abre el sobre y descúbrelo."

De mala gana, Christine apagó la televisión y caminó hacia donde estaban sus padres. Tomando el sobre entre sus manos, Christine le preguntó a su madre, "¿Tu sabes por qué tenemos una nueva regla, Mami?"

Suspirando, Brennan respondió, "La carta está dirigida a Papá no a Mamá. Abre el sobre y mira lo que dice."

Abriendo el sobre, Christine sacó la hoja de papel y miró la nueva regla. Mirando a su padre, leyó en voz alta. "Cinco. Si alguien trata de hacer algo sospechoso contigo, huye y grita 'fuego' a todo pulmón. Haz tanto ruido como sea posible. Si esa persona te atrapa, no está mal morder, arañar o golpear. Siempre nos podemos disculpar más tarde."

Mirando a Brennan, Booth preguntó, "¿Fuego?"

Asintiendo, Brennan se acercó más a Booth y le susurró, "Te lo explicaré mas tarde."

Christine miró a sus padres y preguntó, "¿Qué quiere decir 'algo sospechoso'?"

Booth, frunciendo el ceño, dijo, "Probablemente se refiere a si tratan de tocarte, atraparte, abrazarte u obligarte a ir a algún lado con ellos. Es parte de las reglas 2 y 3. No hablamos con extraños y no los dejamos acercarse a nosotros lo suficiente como para tocarnos."

Volviéndose hacia Hank y Joseph, Booth preguntó, "¿Ustedes entienden lo que significa la regla?"

Asintiendo, Joseph y Hank respondieron, "Si, Papá."

Joseph además explicó, "Podemos golpear a alguien que no conocemos y nos quiera tocar."

Abriendo la boca y luego cerrándola, Booth miró a Brennan, "¿Eso es lo que realmente significa? Podríamos tener momentos embarazosos en el futuro."

Asintiendo, Brennan se volvió hacia Joseph y comentó, "Por supuesto, no queremos lastimar a nadie que simplemente nos salude, pero no queremos que ningún extraño nos hable o nos toque."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth dio una palmada y dijo, "Bueno, vamos a practicar gritando fuego. Cuando yo diga tres, gritan tan alto como puedan."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Brennan se apoyó en la escalera y se puso las manos en las orejas. Booth, riéndose de las payasadas de Brennan, se giró hacia sus hijos y dijo, "Bien, uno… dos… dos y medio… dos y tres cuartos…."

Brennan, inclinándose hacia adelante, le dio un puñetazo a Booth en el hombro, "Booth, acaba de una vez."

Sonriendo, Booth gritó, "Tres."

Los niños, entusiasmados por la gran expectativa, gritaron, "FUEGO"

Hank, un poco más emocionado, gritó tres veces.

Riendo entusiasmado, Booth dijo, "Justo así. Lo hicieron muy bien."

Christine, mirando a su padre, comentó, "El Jefe de los Papás es raro, Papi."

Riendo con más fuerza, Booth se puso una mano sobre el pecho y dijo, "Escucha eso, Bones, el Jefe de los Papás es raro."

Sin reírse, Brennan respondió, "No deberías seguir pensando eso esta noche cuando sea momento de ir a la cama."

La sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Booth cuando se dio vuelta, agarró a Brennan por la cintura y le dijo, "Por supuesto, el Jefe de los Papás es un genio incomprendido por casi todo el mundo."

oooooooooooo

Más tarde esa noche, Booth le preguntó a Brennan, "¿Por qué fuego y no ayuda?"

Ladeando la cabeza, Brennan contestó, "La mayoría de las personas no quieren involucrarse en algo que pudiera parecer peligroso. La gente puede y va a hacer oídos sordos a la palabra ayuda. Por otro lado, nadie quiere quemarse en el fuego y no ignorarán a alguien gritando fuego. Van a investigar solo para asegurarse de que están a salvo y no en algún tipo de peligro."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Maldita sea, Bones. Eso es muy inteligente."

Asintiendo, Brennan señaló, "Soy un genio."

Riéndose a carcajadas, Booth dijo, "¿En serio? Ven aquí genio. ¿Por qué no me enseñas algo más?"

Sonriendo, Brennan rodeó a Booth con los brazos y le preguntó, "¿Qué quieres aprender?"

Acariciándole el cuello, Booth respondió, "No lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ok, regla cinco, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias por los reviews y saludos a todas.**

**Nos leemos lo más pronto que se pueda :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooo

Michael Hodgins había sido invitado a la casa Booth/Brennan para una pijamada. Los niños estaban en el patio trasero jugando en la pequeña piscina con Booth haciendo de salvavidas cuando empezó la discusión.

Christine, con las manos en las caderas, le gritó a Michael, "También hay un Jefe de los Papás."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Michael se burló, "Apuesto a que también crees en Santa Claus."

Al subir de tono, Joseph y Hank se unieron a la discusión. Joseph tomó la delantera, "Será mejor que no digas nada malo de Santa Claus. Tendrás carbón para Navidad, tonto."

Incorporándose, Booth gritó, "Oigan, no más peleas. A jugar."

Resoplando, Christine se volvió hacia su padre y gritó, "Michael dice que tu inventaste al Jefe de los Papás. Dice que es imaginario, igual que Santa Claus y el ratoncito de los dientes."

Suspirando, Booth le hizo una seña con el dedo a Michael para que se acercara. Michael, un poco temeroso de lo que Booth fuera a hacer, se le acercó lentamente y se detuvo junto su silla.

Levantando la mano y tocando el hombro derecho de Michael, Booth dijo suavemente, "Michael, ¿Por qué dices que Santa Claus y el ratoncito de los dientes no existen?"

Mirando sus pies, Michael respondió, "Papá dice que no existen. Que sólo son inventados para entretener a los niños."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo en voz baja, "Michael, no me importa si tu no crees, pero no quiero que les digas a mis hijos que Santa y el ratón de los dientes no existen. Si crees o no crees, no es tu trabajo convencer a mis hijos de que tu opinión es la correcta. Sé un niño y déjalos ser niños a ellos. En lo que creas y en lo que no, va a evolucionar a medida que crezcas. ¿Te gustaría que yo insistiera en que creas en los dragones sin importar que tu tengas una opinión acerca de si existen o no? No, no te gustaría. Deja que mis hijos crean lo que ellos quieran creer y nosotros no insistiremos en que tú creas en lo que no quieres creer. ¿De acuerdo?

"Nunca había escuchado del Jefe de los Papás. ¿Él también es imaginario?"

Negando con la cabeza, Booth le aseguró a Michael, "No, realmente hay un Jefe de los Papás. Ahora, ve a jugar y actúa como un niño. Tienes siete años Michael, lo sabes ¿no?"

Preocupado, Michael pidió, "Por favor, no le digas a mi Mamá que le dije a los niños que Santa y el ratoncito de los dientes no existen. Me metí en problemas el mes pasado cuando se lo dije al hijo de la señora Smith. Creo que debo guardarme mi opinión para mí mismo."

Dándole a Michael unas palmaditas en el brazo, Booth dijo, "No te preocupes por eso. Solamente no hables de Santa, el ratoncito de los dientes o el Jefe de los Papás."

Aliviado, Michael corrió de vuelta hacia los niños Booth y empezó a jugar a las atrapadas. Todo estaba olvidado en el mundo de los niños desde que Michael había hablado con Booth y Booth les había sonreído. Ellos sabían que su padre había corregido a Michael.

Oooooooooooooooooo

El siguiente lunes por la mañana, Booth fue al Laboratorio y recorrió muy despreocupado el pasillo hacia la oficina de Hodgins. Atravesando la puerta de la oficina, Booth se acercó a donde Hodgins estaba sentado y azotó una carpeta en la mesa junto a él. Hodgins, sobresaltado, saltó de su silla y se alejó de la cara con el ceño fruncido de Booth.

"¿Qué demonios, Booth? ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?"

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Booth respondió, "Este fin de semana, Michael trató de convencer a mis hijos de que no existe Santa Claus, ni el ratón de los dientes, ni el Jefe de los Papás. Tu puedes quitarle la infancia a tu hijo, pero los míos no van a ser daños colaterales."

Tragando saliva, Hodgins replicó, "Escúchame, hombre, yo no le dije a Michael que no existía Santa o el ratón de los dientes. Eso fue su idea. Cuando él me dijo que ya no creía en ellos, me preguntó por qué a los niños pequeños les hablan de gente imaginaria y yo le dije que es solo por diversión. Le hemos dicho a Michael que no hable con otros niños de Santa o alguna otra figura cultural imaginaria de nuestra sociedad…. Espera, ¿Qué es el Jefe de los Papás?"

"Es por eso que te traje una carpeta. Hay un tipo allá afuera llamado Jefe de los Papás. Él hace reglas que los Papás del mundo deben enseñar a sus hijos para mantenerse seguros. Memorizarás las reglas de este libro. Se las enseñarás a Michael y conseguirás que él las memorice y lo harás hoy. No quiero nada más de ti, solo tu cooperación."

Apretando los labios, Hodgins tomó la carpeta y pasó las páginas. Una vez que hubo leído cada regla, miró a Booth y lo felicitó, "Oye, estas son unas muy buenas reglas. ¿Por qué tengo que pretender que algún Jefe de los Papás te las envío? Es decir, no me importaría llevarme el crédito por la idea."

Negando con la cabeza, Booth respondió, "Porque si nosotros no hacemos las reglas, entonces, nuestros hijos no se podrán enojar con nosotros cuando las reglas no les gusten. Por ejemplo, sé que odias viajar en avión por todas las reglas que los viajeros están obligados a seguir. No sabes quien hizo las reglas, pero sabes que odias al tipo, ¿cierto?... si supieras quien fue, probablemente estarías frente al tipo protestando y diciéndole que odias sus reglas y que no quieres cumplirlas…. Bueno, pues no sabes quién es, así que sigues las reglas porque te dijeron que tienes que hacerlo…. ¿entiendes? El Jefe de los Papás se lleva las criticas, no nosotros."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hodgins dijo, "Genial. ¿Qué tan seguido añades reglas?"

Suspirando, Booth respondió, "Yo empecé con las primeras tres, luego, Bones y yo añadimos una cada uno."

"Si voy a estar de acuerdo con esto, ¿puedo agregar reglas al libro?"

Con cierta sospecha, Booth preguntó, "¿Cómo cual?

Frunciendo el ceño, Hodgins respondió, "No lo sé. Solo quiero saber…. Si tengo una idea, ¿puedo añadirla a las reglas?"

Descruzando los brazos, Booth miró hacia su derecha y luego a Hodgins, "Te diré algo, si quieres agregar una regla, primero tendrá que pasar por Bones y por mí. Si llegamos a un acuerdo, entonces, la agregaremos. Además, te permitiré tener voz y voto en las reglas que queramos añadir."

Extendiendo la mano, Hodgins exclamó, "Caray, hombre. Para ser un hombre con inteligencia promedio esto es muy bueno."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth replicó, "Tienes que trabajar en tus cumplidos, amigo. No hay nada malo en ser normal."

Retirando la mano, Hodgins empezó a preocuparse de que hubiese apretado el botón incorrecto. Tragando saliva, balbuceó, "Claro, ser normal es genial, además, en realidad no creo que seas del promedio, es decir, probablemente estás por encima de la media, si, no sé por qué dije que eras promedio, solo decía…."

Irritado, Booth ladró, "Détente. ¡Dios!, en serio tienes que aprender a aceptar las críticas constructivas. No es como si yo fuera a dispararte cuando dices algo equivocado. Si fuera a hacerlo, lo habría hecho antes. Ese barco zarpó hace mucho tiempo."

Dándole a Booth una leve sonrisa, Hodgins dijo, "Gracias, creo."

Oooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno, Hodgins ya está metido en el asunto del Jefe de los Papás y el manual, esperemos que Booth no se arrepienta :p **

**Gracias por los reviews, tengo pendiente de contestar varios y lo haré en estos días, así que sabrán de mí :)**

**No olviden dejar su review. Nos leemos pronto ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, éste capítulo es especial, porque quiero dedicárselo a mi amiga Mary. La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones, pero le dedico el tiempo y el cariño que puse en traducirlo. Besos, linda y ánimo. Sé que puedes. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había pasado un par de horas lavando y encerando su Mustang. Rara vez lo conducía, pero se aseguraba de mantenerlo limpio y listo para usarse en caso de que quisiera manejarlo. El dilema con que se encontró al poseer un coche así fue que tenía cuatro hijos, una esposa e insuficientes asientos en el coche.

Después de que hubo terminado con el cuidado de su auto, Booth se acercó a la casa para vigilar a sus hijos y ver si alguno de ellos quería jugar con él. Al entrar en su cueva, Booth encontró a Christine y a Joseph viendo las caricaturas.

Mirando a su alrededor, Booth preguntó, "¿Dónde está Hank?"

Encogiendo los hombros, Christine y Joseph dijeron, "No lo sé."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth preguntó, "¿Qué quieren decir con que no saben? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?"

Suspirando, Christine miró a su padre y respondió, "Hank se enojó con nosotros y dijo que se iba."

Preocupado, Booth preguntó, "¿Se iba?"

Joseph, al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su padre, dijo, "No sabemos dónde está, Papá."

Sintiéndose un poco ansioso, Booth empezó a buscar por toda la casa. Al encontrar a Brennan arriba, aspirando la alfombra del pasillo, Booth preguntó, "Oye, Bones, ¿has visto a Hank?"

Apagando la aspiradora, Brennan respondió, "No lo he visto desde hace casi una hora. Estaba en tu cueva viendo los dibujos animados con Christine y Joseph."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth comentó, "Pues no está ahí y los niños no saben dónde está. Ellos dicen que Hank se enojó con ellos y dijo que se iba."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan recorrió con la mirada el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, "¿Se iba?"

Ansiosos, Booth y Brennan revisaron los cuartos de arriba. Al no poder encontrar a Hank, bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y buscaron en los cuartos de abajo. Sin poder encontrarlo aún, Booth buscó en el patio trasero mientras Brennan buscaba en el de adelante.

Al borde del pánico, Booth y Brennan se reunieron en el patio delantero. Booth mirando a ambos lados de la acera, dijo, "Bien, esto es ridículo. Tiene que estar escondido en algún lado. Él sabe que no debe salir del patio."

Al borde de las lagrimas, Brennan dijo, "¿Y si estaba lo bastante enojado como para salirse? Tu sabes que Hank es temperamental e impulsivo."

Sintiendo venir un dolor de cabeza, Booth exclamó, "No me importa lo enojado que esté, no debería salirse del patio. Solamente tiene cuatro años, por el amor de Dios."

Poniendo la mano en el brazo de Booth, Brennan razonó, "Mira, buscaremos en la casa de nuevo. Probablemente está escondido en un armario. Ya sabes que la última vez que se enojó con Christine se escondió en el armario de nuestra habitación."

Frotándose la boca, Booth respondió, "De acuerdo, mira, tu busca en la casa de nuevo. Haz que los niños que te ayuden. Yo voy a buscar en el patio de atrás. Tal vez está en el cobertizo o escondido entre los arbustos."

Llevando a cabo su plan, Booth y Brennan se separaron para empezar la búsqueda de nuevo. Booth se dirigió al patio trasero, lo escaneó y se puso alerta para ver si podía escuchar cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

Mirando la casa del árbol, Booth caminó hacia el enorme roble que había en el patio. A medida que se acercaba, Booth se dio cuenta de que escuchaba un sollozo. Subió por el roble hasta que llegó al final del último peldaño y miró adentro de la casita del árbol. Aliviado, Booth vio a Hank tirado en el piso con las manos sobre los ojos, llorando.

Subiendo a la casa de árbol, Booth preguntó, "Hank, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba y por qué lloras?"

Sorprendido, Hank se puso de pie y gritó, "Papi."

Ya de pie, Hank corrió hacia su padre y echó los brazos alrededor de las piernas de Booth. Booth se agachó, cogió a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza."

Después de besarlo en la mejilla un par de veces, Booth finalmente preguntó, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba, Hank? Tú sabes que no tienes permitido subir aquí solo. Podrías caerte y hacerte daño."

Abrazando a su padre, Hank lloró, "Papi, me enojé con Chrissy y Joseph. Quería huir, así que subí al árbol. No pude bajarme, Papi. Me dio miedo."

Suspirando, Booth sostuvo a Hank en uno de sus brazos y se sentó. Meciendo a su hijo, Booth lo tranquilizo, "Está bien, Hank. Papá está aquí." Frotando la espalda de Hank, Booth finalmente calmó a su pequeño hijo.

"Bueno, ahora dile a Papá por qué te enojaste con tus hermanos."

Sorbiéndose la nariz, Hank miró hacia abajo y luego otra vez a su padre, "Me dijeron bebé, Papi. Yo no soy un bebé, soy un niño grande."

Frotando la espalda de Hank, Booth dijo, "No, no eres un bebé. ¿Por qué dejas que te hagan enojar así? tienes la misma edad que Joseph. Cuando te diga bebé, dile que eso quiere decir que él también lo es."

"Joseph dice que yo nací después que él, así que yo soy el bebé. No soy un bebé, Papi."

Dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hank, Booth respondió, "Solo eres seis minutos más pequeño que Joseph. Eso no te hace el bebé. ¿De acuerdo?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hank se frotó la nariz con el dorso de su mano izquierda. "No podía bajar. Siento haber subido al árbol."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Hank, no puedes huir de casa cuando te enojas con Joseph y Christine. Asustas a Mamá y a Papá cuando haces eso. Prométeme que de ahora en adelante, cuando tus hermanos te hagan enojar, nos vas a buscar a mi o a Mamá y nos vas a decir al respecto."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hank le susurró, "No soy un soplón, Papá."

"Bueno, cuando te enojes con ellos, solo ven y busca a Mamá o a Papá y pasa el rato con nosotros. No tienes que decirnos por qué. No quiero que huyas más y definitivamente no quiero que subas a este árbol tu solo."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Hank abrazó a su padre: "Está bien, papá."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dos días más tarde, Booth sacó un sobre manila del buzón de correo cuando llegó a casa. Llevándoselo dentro, encontró a sus hijos y a Brennan en la cocina, partiendo lechugas y haciendo ensalada.

Christine, al ver que su padre llevaba un sobre manila, le dio un codazo a Joseph y le dijo, "Te lo dije."

Mirando el sobre, Joseph suspiró, "Eso no es justo."

Booth, al escuchar a Christine y a Joseph, sonrió y le entregó el sobre a Christine, "Bueno, Christine, dinos que dice."

Suspirando, Christine tomó el sobre de manos de su padre y miró a su madre, "¿No quieres leerlo tú, Mami?"

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "No. Tu puedes hacerlo."

Suspirando otra vez, Christine abrió el sobre, sacó el papel y leyó, "Seis. No puedes escaparte de casa sin el permiso de Papá."

Riendo, Christine miró a su padre. Al ver el semblante serio en su cara, Christine paró de reírse inmediatamente y dijo, "Esa es una buena regla, Papi. La pondré en la carpeta."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno, ahí tienen la regla seis. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así, díganlo y si no, pues también :)**

**De nuevo me disculpo por no haber contestado todavía los reviews, pero ya saben, última semana de vacaciones y estoy vuelta un poco loca. **

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto. **


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooo

Parker había regresado de Inglaterra cuando tenía dieciséis años. Su madre había estado viviendo ahí durante bastante tiempo, pero el hecho de que Parker estuviera algo nostálgico y extrañara a su padre no pasaba inadvertido para ella. Decidiendo que podía ser mejor para Parker si se iba a vivir con su padre, Rebeca hizo arreglos con Booth y Brennan para que Parker viviera en casa de ellos mientras terminaba la preparatoria.

Parker había vivido tanto tiempo en una casa donde él era el único hijo que le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a estar rodeado de sus medios hermanos. Él los quería, pero su constante necesidad de atención era a la vez alarmante e irritante.

También se encontró con que debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía cerca de ellos. Su padre y su madrastra tenían reglas que esperaban que los niños siguieran y si Parker se burlaba de esas reglas o se las tomaba con menos seriedad, entonces su padre se molestaría mucho con él. a veces Parker no estaba seguro de si en realidad quería estar con su padre o no. El hecho de que tuviera que compartir a su padre con los otros niños era muy molesto y no lo que él había imaginado que sería vivir con su padre.

La primera vez que Parker había escuchado del Manual del Papá, se había reído. La idea del libro le parecía cursi y no entendía como sus hermanos creían en eso. Después de una larga charla con Booth, Parker se guardó su opinión acerca del libro para sí mismo.

Ooooooooooooooooo

La madre de Parker había insistido en que Parker asistiera a una academia local en lugar de a la preparatoria pública local. Ella había ido a esa escuela particular y quería que su hijo fuera a la misma escuela. Ya que era idea de ella, Booth hizo que Rebeca pagara la escuela. La escuela pública había sido bastante buena para Booth y no estaba dispuesto a gastar el dinero que tanto le costaba ganar en una escuela de estirados.

Uno de los compañeros de Parker resultó ser el hijo menor del Presidente Barton. El hijo del Presidente era un amante de los deportes y Parker no tenía mucho en común con Kevin Barton. La única cosa que hacia juntos era jugar futbol. Parker realmente era muy bueno en ello y era, de hecho, una de las estrellas del equipo, la otra estrella era Kevin. Su equipo había jugado muy bien durante la temporada de futbol y en la final habían ganado el título de su división. El Presidente Barton, orgulloso del equipo de su hijo, había invitado al grupo entero a la Casa Blanca a una barbacoa.

Parker al principio quería pasar de la barbacoa, pero Booth quería que su hijo recibiera el reconocimiento que merecía, así que le había dicho a Parker que fuera. La invitación era para toda la familia, pero Brennan, ocupada con un nuevo proyecto en el Jeffersonian había descartado ir. Booth había estado un poco preocupado de llevar a tres niños pequeños a la Casa Blanca, así que Ángela se había ofrecido a ir con él. Por supuesto, eso significaba que Michael también debía venir con ellos. Booth se había puesto en contacto con el asistente presidencial apropiado y había recibido permiso para que Ángela y Michael fueran a la barbacoa.

Hodgins, sintiendo un poco de envidia por la visita a la Casa Blanca, se había burlado de Booth la mayor parte de la semana, hasta que Booth amenazó con extirpar el bazo de Hodgins con un cuchillo para mantequilla.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

La barbacoa le había resultado muy divertida a Parker. Booth y Ángela, por otro lado, no la habían disfrutado mucho. Se habían visto en una embarazosa situación que ellos mismos habían creado.

Cuando llegó el momento de conocer al Presidente y a su esposa, los niños más pequeños se habían rehusado a conocer a la pareja presidencial. Ellos insistieron en que la regla 2 debía ser seguida y no hubo nada que Booth y Ángela pudieran hacer para que cambiaran de opinión. Para mantener la vergüenza al mínimo, Booth y Ángela le habían pedido a Parker que llevara los platos de los pequeños y se sentaron al final de una de las mesas a comer y solo se dedicaron a ver a las demás personas.

El Presidente, que era un buen perdedor, no trató de obligar a los pequeños a conocerlo y se limitó a sonreírles si lo miraban. La esposa del Presidente encontraba toda la situación muy divertida.

Hacia el final de la barbacoa, el Presidente Barton estaba hablando con algunos de los compañeros de su hijo cerca de la mesa donde estaban Booth y su pequeño séquito estaban sentados, cuando un reportero se acercó al Presidente y le preguntó que pensaba de que el Presidente de Francia lo hubiera llamado fascista.

El Presidente se echo a reír y dijo, "Bill, ya te dije que durante la barbacoa seria el Papá en Jefe no el Presidente. Guárdate la pregunta para más tarde y estaré más que feliz de respondértela."

Riendo, Bill Duncan bromeó, "De acuerdo, Sr. Papá en Jefe. Puedo esperar."

Michael y Christine, que habían estado escuchando al Presidente Barton hablar con el reportero, se miraron el uno al otro con una expresión de asombro en sus caras. Al voltear a ver a sus padres, se dieron cuenta de que Booth y Ángela habían estado muy ocupados hablando entre ellos y se habían perdido la conversación.

Suspirando, Christine se inclinó hacia Michael y le dijo, "¿Ves? De verdad existe el Jefe de los Papás. Estuviste equivocado todo el tiempo. Te dije que mi Papá no miente."

Asintiendo, Michael se dio vuelta para mirar al Presidente Barton. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se volvió hacia Christine de nuevo y replicó, "¡Caramba!, voy a tener que disculparme con mi Papá y decirle que estaba equivocado con lo del Jefe de los Papás. Yo pensaba que todo eso era imaginario."

Sonriendo, Christine comentó, "El que seas inteligente no significa que lo sabes todo. Mi Mamá dice que no se puede saberlo todo, y que solo los tontos creen que eso es verdad."

Booth, al darse cuenta de la conversación tan seria entre Christine y Michael, sonrió y se inclinó hacia ellos. "¿Qué pasa?"

Michael, señaló al Presidente Barton y respondió, "Cielos, Tío Booth. De verdad que yo no sabía que existía el Jefe de los Papás. Ahora ya lo sé. Siento no haberte creído."

Desconcertado, Booth miró a Ángela y la vio encoger los hombros. Volviendo a mirar a Michael, Booth dijo, "Eh, está bien Michael. Me alegra oír eso." Volviéndose de nuevo hacia Ángela, Booth encogió los hombros y sonrió.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Esa noche, cuando Brennan llegó a casa, Christine, Joseph y Hank corrieron hacia ella mientras entraba en la sala.

Christine, tomando la mano de su madre, le dijo, "Mami, ¿adivina qué? Hoy conocimos al Jefe de los Papás."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan le echó un rápido vistazo a Booth que levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba y encogió los hombros. Mirando de nuevo a Christine, Brennan preguntó, "¿Dónde lo conocieron?"

Joseph, no queriendo quedarse fuera de la conversación, respondió, "Lo vimos en la barbacoa, Mami. Es un tipo grande y tiene muchos hombres que lo siguen por todos lados."

Caminando hacia donde estaba parada Brennan, Booth se inclinó y le susurró, "Creo que piensan que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos es el Jefe de los Papás. Yo no se los dije, así que no sé por qué creen eso."

Pensándolo, Brennan respondió, "Supongo que ahora él es el Jefe de los Papás."

Hank, recordando la pregunta del reportero al Presidente Barton, preguntó, "Mami, ¿Qué es un fascista?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan miró a Booth. Él, como tampoco entendía, sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, "Buena suerte con eso."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**El Presidente Barton es algún imaginario futuro presidente de Estados Unidos. **

**Bueno, ya hay alguien a quien reclamarle cuando las reglas no les gusten ;). Para quienes se preguntan cada cuanto actualizo este fic, como acabo de entrar a la escuela, a partir de ahora trataré de hacerlo una vez a la semana entre el miércoles y el viernes. **

**Saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth estaba en el patio trasero parado a la mitad de la escalera que conduce a la casa del árbol cuando perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Al darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo, Booth trató de relajar el cuerpo para evitar algún daño serio, pero, al final, puso su mano izquierda debajo de si para sostenerse y se provocó un esguince en la muñeca.

Sintiéndose a punto del desmayo, Booth se sentó y sostuvo su muñeca para tratar de ver si se la había roto. Al moverla, Booth gritó, "Hijo de perra…. Maldita sea."

Al escuchar unos pequeños jadeos, Booth levantó la mirada y vio a sus pequeños hijos parados a unos metros de él. Asustado, Joseph lloró, "Papi, ¿te lastimaste?"

Hank, acercándose a donde su padre estaba sentado, se inclinó sobre la muñeca de Booth y preguntó, "Papi, ¿debería decirle a Mami que necesitas ayuda?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "No, Hank, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a tu Mamá que me caí del árbol. Ella quería que consiguiera ayuda para poner el columpio y yo debí haberla escuchado."

Joseph, acercándose un poco más, se metió el pulgar en la boca y continuó llorando.

Booth, sosteniendo su muñeca, le sonrió a Joseph y trató de calmarlo, "Joseph, no llores. Papá no se hizo daño. No hay razón para llorar."

Con cierta desconfianza, Hank preguntó, "¿Estás seguro Papi? No te oyes muy bien."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth se puso de pie con cuidado y dijo, "Nah, estoy bien. Mira, decidí esperar y poner el columpio hasta que pueda conseguir algo de ayuda. ¿Por qué no van y ven si Mami tiene alguna botana para ustedes."

Sonriendo, Hank dijo, "Vamos, Joseph. Mamá prometió hacer Rice Krispies Treats*."

Mirando a su padre, Joseph se sacó el pulgar de la boca y preguntó, "¿Quieres que le diga a Mami que te lastimaste?"

Suspirando, Booth explicó de nuevo, "No, no le digas a Mami que me caí del árbol y no me lastimé, ¿De acuerdo?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Joseph replicó, "Bueno."

Viendo a sus hijos entrar a la casa, Booth se sentó junto al árbol y maldijo hasta que se cansó.

Al no lograr otra cosa que asustar a la Señora Henderson, que se encontraba en su jardín trasero regando sus azaleas, Booth entró con paso rápido a la casa y subió las escaleras. Envolvió su muñeca con una venda apretada, se puso una camisa de manga larga y evitó a Brennan por el resto del dia.

Oooooooooooooooo

Esa noche, Booth se dio una ducha y decidió no vendarse la muñeca otra vez. Sabia que Brennan le exigiría saber que le habia pasado y él no quería escuchar un discurso de 'te lo dije.'

Booth se habia ido a la cama antes que Brennan y se habia quedado dormido antes de que Brennan finalmente se fuera a dormir. Una vez que Brennan estuvo en la cama, decidió que quería acurrucarse junto a Booth, asi que se colocó de lado y tomó la muñeca izquierda de Booth para colocar su brazo alrededor de ella. En el momento en que ella tiró de su mano, Booth se despertó y alejó su brazo de un tirón, volviendo a sentir el dolor en su muñeca.

Ya sentado y sosteniéndose la muñeca, Booth se sintió un poco mareado.

Al ver la cara de dolor de Booth, Brennan preguntó, "¿Qué te pasa, Booth? ¿Qué te pasó en la muñeca?"

Sin mirar a Brennan, Booth respondió, "Me tropecé en el jardín de atrás y traté de sostenerme con la mano izquierda."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan extendió la mano, "Dejame ver."

Sosteniendose la muñeca contra el pecho, Booth se negó, "Nop, solo es un esguince."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan tiró del brazo de Booth y dijo, "Dejame verte la muñeca, Booth. Me quiero asegurar de que no esté rota."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Booth puso su muñeca izquierda en la mano que ella le ofrecia. Examinado la muñeca con cuidado, Brennan explicó, "Creo que solo es un esguince, pero tenemos que tomarle unas radiografias para asegurarnos. Tienes que ponerle hielo y luego vendarla."

Volviendo a poner la mano contra su pecho de nuevo, Booth acordó, "Si, está bien."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Al dia siguiente, despues de la iglesia, Booth y los niños decidieron jugar un poco de beisbol en el jardín trasero. Booth habia estado tirandole la pelota suavemente a Hank cuando Hank caminó hacia ella y la pelota le dio en el hombro.

Al sentir el dolor, Hank gritó, "Hijo de perra, maldita sea."

Boquiabierto, Booth se enderezó y echó un vistazo hacia Brennan que estaba sentada en una silla en el jardín viendolos jugar. Brennan, poniendose de pie, se acercó a Hank y se arrodilló junto a su él.

"¿Estas bien, Hank? ¿Te lastimó la pelota?"

Con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla, Hank replicó, "Me lastimó un poco, Mami. Papá me pegó muy fuerte."

Suspirando, Booth se acercó a donde Hank estaba quejándose y explicó, "No te pegué a propósito, Hank. Tu caminaste hacia la bola."

Levantando la mirada hacia su ceñudo padre, Hank respondió, "De acuerdo. Hijo de perra, cómo duele."

Brennan, molesta, corrigió a su hijo, "Hank, tienes prohibido decir hijo de perra o maldita sea. Esas son groserías y los niños no deben usarlas."

Desconcertado, Hank buscó el rostro de su madre, "¿Pero por que, Mami? Papá usa esas palabras cuando se lastima."

Booth sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente, miró a Hank y articuló en silencio la palabra No.

Brennan, volviéndose a ver a Booth, le preguntó a Hank, "¿Cuándo viste que Papá se lastimara, Hank?"

Mirando al cielo y apretando los labios, Booth esperó a que su hijo respondiera la pregunta.

"Cuando Papá se cayó del árbol."

Poniéndose de pie, Brennan se puso las manos en las caderas y miró a Booth, "Pensé que te habías tropezado en el jardín."

Encogiendo los hombros, Booth hizo una mueca.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan volvió su atención a Hank, "No digas esas groserías nunca más, Hank. No está bien."

Sin entender, Hank se frotó un costado de la cabeza, "Pero Papá las dice."

Suspirando, Brennan respondió, "Si, lo sé."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando llegó el martes, Booth encontró un sobre manila en su buzon. Suspirando, Booth llevó el sobre a la casa y buscó a sus hijos. Cuando los encontró en la cocina, ayudando a Brennan a hacer unas mini pizzas, Booth levantó el sobre y miró a Brennan.

Tomando aire, Brennan anunció, "Veo que el Jefe de los Papás debe habernos mandado otra misiva."

Sonriéndole a Brennan, Booth preguntó, "¿Crees que Hank debería abrir ésta?"

Asintiendo, Brennan cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esperó.

Acercandose a donde Hank estaba parado, Booth le entregó el sobre y sonrió, "Oye, hombrecito, ¿Por qué no lees tú la carta del Jefe de los Papás esta vez?"

Nervioso, Hank tomó el sobre de manos de su padre y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Sacando la carta del sobre, Hank colocó el sobre en la mesa frente a él y lentamente leyó la carta, "Siete. El que Papá diga groserías, no significa que tú puedas hacerlo. Si no estás seguro de si una palabra es una grosería, pregúntale a Mamá."

Mirando a Brennan, Booth preguntó, "¿y por qué no querría el Jefe de los Papás que los niños me preguntaran a mi si una palabra es una grosería o no?"

Brennan, sonriendo dulcemente, dijo, "Porque, ya que tu las usas de manera indiscriminada, puedes no estar consciente de que algunas de las palabras que usas son groserías."

Carcajeándose, Booth comentó con un toque de sarcasmo, "Ja Ja, Bones. Muy divertido."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

***** **Rice Krispies Treats son unas barritas de cereal que se hacen con arroz inflado y malvaviscos. **

**Regla siete. Bueno, ahora que mis sobrinos empiezan a hablar y a repetir todo lo que oyen, voy a considerar hacerme un libro de estos xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, hay doble capitulo hoy por el de la semana pasada que no pude subir. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth estaba en el jardín trasero practicando unos lanzamientos con Parker cuando Joseph y Hank salieron de la casa en su búsqueda.

Joseph, queriendo jugar con su padre, gritó, "Oye, Seeley, lánzame el balón."

Booth, sobresaltado, se volvió hacia su pequeño hijo y le preguntó, "¿Cómo me dijiste, Joseph?"

Joseph, pensando que su padre no lo había escuchado claramente, respondió, "Te dije Seeley. ¿No es ese tu nombre? Temperance dijo que así te llamas."

Acercándose a su hijo, Booth se puso las manos en las caderas y corrigió a Joseph, "Joseph, es una falta de respeto decirme por mi nombre. Soy Papá. No me digas Seeley. Tampoco quiero que le digas a Mamá por su nombre."

Frunciendo el ceño, Joseph gimoteó, "Pero Seeley, Temperance nos dijo a mí y a Hank que tu nombre es Seeley Joseph Booth y el de Temperance es Temperance Brennan. Ella dijo que es importante que sepamos sus nombre reales, donde vivimos y nuestro número de teléfono y el del Abuelo Max."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth trató de ser paciente, "Joseph, si bien es verdad que mi nombre es Seeley Joseph Booth, tú no puedes decirme por mi nombre. Tú debes decime Papá. ¿Entiendes?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Joseph miró a su hermano Hank y luego a su padre, "En realidad no, Seeley, digo, Papá. ¿Por qué no puedo decirte Seeley?"

Suspirando, Booth explicó, "Es una falta de respeto que un niño le diga a sus padres por su nombre de pila. Tú no has escuchado a Mamá decirle Max al Abuelo Max, ¿o, si? Ella le dice Papá. Max es su padre y ella le dice Papá a su padre. Tú debes decirme Papi o Papá."

Hank, un poco confundido, replicó, "Pero nosotros le decimos al Abuelo Max por su nombre."

Parker, divertido con la batalla de voluntades que se estaba dando entre sus pequeños hermanos y su padre, resopló, "Ahí si te atrapó, Papá."

Mirando a Parker con enojo, Booth se volvió de nuevo hacia Hank y pacientemente explicó, "También le dicen Abuelo. No le dicen solamente Max. Lo que digo niños es que no me digan Seeley. Soy Papá."

Encogiendo los hombros, Joseph y Hank respondieron, "Está bien."

Ooooooooooooooo

Más tarde, durante la cena, Joseph quería un poco mas de té, de modo que se volvió hacia su madre y preguntó, "¿Puedo tomar más té, Temperance?"

Poniendo su tenedor en la mesa, Brennan miró fijamente a Joseph. Al ver la desaprobación de su madre, Joseph preguntó, "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me dices Temperance, Joseph?"

Sin entender el por qué del escándalo, Joseph se removió en su asiento, "Esta mañana me dijiste que tu nombre es Temperance Brennan."

Asintiendo, Brennan replicó, "Si, es verdad que te dije que mi nombre es Temperance Brennan, pero estoy bastante segura de que no te di permiso para decirme Temperance. Tú debes decirme Mami o Mamá, no Temperance."

Christine, nada divertida con el hecho de que su hermano estuviera siendo tan obstinado, miró a su padre y explicó, "Son chicos, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?"

Echándose a reír, Booth se puso la mano sobre la boca cuando se dio cuenta de la reacción de Parker hacia la declaración de su hermana. Parker, claramente no se divertía con el pronunciamiento de Christine, "Oye, niña, tu nunca me has escuchado decirle a Papá por su nombre."

Curiosa, Christine respondió, "Pero le dices a Mamá Bones, igual que Papá."

Encogiendo los hombros, Parker contestó, "Si, pero Bones no es mi madre. Ella es mi madrastra. Al igual que mi Mamá es la madrastra de ustedes. Ustedes no le dicen Rebecca a mi Mamá, ¿verdad?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Christine respondió, "No le decimos de ninguna manera. Nunca la vemos."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Parker le aconsejó a su hermana, "Bueno, déjenme decirles, jamás le digan Rebecca cuando la vean. Eso le molestaría mucho."

Hank, dirigiéndose a su madre, preguntó, "¿Podemos decirte Bones igual que Parker y Papá?"

Booth y Brennan, horrorizados por el giro de la conversación, respondieron, "No."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dos días más tarde, Booth encontró un sobre manila en su correo. Al entrar a la casa, encontró a Brennan en su habitación. Entrando en la habitación, Booth levantó el sobre y comentó, "Al parecer estamos recibiendo muchas reglas últimamente."

Sonriendo, Brennan respondió, "Si, estuve hablando con Ángela y al parecer ella cree que tendría que haber muchas más reglas de acuerdo al tiempo que llevamos con ello. Hodgins y ella están considerando dos reglas que les gustaría añadir. Me dijo que una vez que las hayan formulado como creen que deberían ser redactadas, van a mandármelas por correo electrónico para que las vea."

Suspirando, Booth bajó el sobre y murmuró, "Ten por seguro que no puedo esperar."

Levantando el sobre de nuevo, Booth dijo, "¿Vamos?"

Asintiendo, Brennan caminó hacia Booth, se detuvo frente a él, lo besó y luego salió de la habitación. Booth, sonriendo, la siguió.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Siguiendo a Brennan a la cocina, Booth encontró a todos sus hijos sentados a la mesa, comiendo pizza, "Oigan, ¿Cómo es que tenemos pizza?"

Parker, sonriendo ante su rebanada de pizza, explicó, "Día de boletas de calificaciones, Papá. Christine tiene S's y A's* en la suya y yo también. Bones dijo que podíamos pedir lo que quisiéramos para la cena y Christine y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que queríamos pizza."

Volviéndose hacia Brennan, Booth tomó las cajas de pizza y empezó a buscar, "Espero que esta vez al menos una de estas pizzas tenga carne de verdad."

Sonriendo, Brennan señaló la caja sobre la isla. Entregándole el sobre manila a Joseph, Booth se dirigió hacia la isla, abrió la caja y exclamó, "Muy bien, esto sí es una pizza."

Joseph sosteniendo cuidadosamente el sobre entre sus manos, miró a su padre sacar un trozo de pizza de su caja, "¿Tengo que leerla yo esta vez, Papi?"

Volviéndose y echándose a reír, Booth respondió, "Oh, ¿ahora soy Papi? Si, tienes que leerla."

De mala gana, Joseph abrió el sobre, sacó la hoja de papel y leyó, "Ocho. No puedes decirle Seeley a Papá o Temperance a Mamá. Ellos son Papá y Mamá."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Christine resopló, "Son chicos, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

*** La S equivale a satisfactorio y no cuenta para el promedio. Las A equivalen a 10. **

**Este capítulo es una ternurita, creo que todos pasamos por esa etapa de querer decirle a nuestros papás por sus nombres. Al menos a mi me hizo recordar la mía xD.**

**Saludos y no olviden dejar su review. Nos leemos la próxima semana. **


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooo

A Booth le gustaba limpiar sus armas cuando sus hijos estaban seguros en sus camas. Había colocado sus armas en la mesa del comedor con su kit de limpieza y tuvo cuidado de hacerlo lo más rápido que le fue posible. Prefería tener sus armas en la caja de seguridad cuando estaba en casa, pero el único momento que tenia disponible para limpiarlas era cuando estaba en casa y los niños estaban seguros fuera del camino.

Booth había colocado su .45 y su .22 en la mesa y desmontado la .45 cuando Brennan lo llamó en la cocina. El refrigerador estaba goteando agua en el piso de nuevo y Brennan quería que Booth la ayudara a determinar de dónde venía el agua.

Después de que Booth hubo determinado que necesitaban remplazar el dispositivo para hacer hielo, regresó al área del comedor para terminar de limpiar sus armas. Al salir de la cocina, Booth se detuvo en seco y sintió helársele la sangre.

"Hank, hijo, quiero que bajes la pistola." Dijo Booth suavemente.

Hank, dándose vuelta, apuntó la .22 hacia su padre y exclamó, "Cielos, Papi. Me gusta más tu pistola que la mía. ¿Puedo tener una pistola como la tuya?"

Tragando saliva, Booth respondió, "Hank, quiero que apuntes la pistola hacia la chimenea y que luego lentamente la pongas en la mesa de nuevo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por Papá?"

Brennan, al oír a Booth hablar con Hank, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta y vio a su pequeño hijo apuntado la pistola hacia Booth. No queriendo asustar al niño, Brennan decidió dejar que Booth manejara la situación y se paró junto a él para apoyarlo.

Booth, al sentir a Brennan parada junto a él, le rogó, "Bones, regresa a la cocina, por favor. Hank y yo nos vamos a encargar de esto."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan se mantuvo firme, "Hank, por favor, apunta la pistola hacia la chimenea y luego ponla en la mesa como te pidió tu padre."

Moviendo los pies, Hank sonrió, "Mira, Mami, quiero una pistola como esta para mi cumpleaños."

Dando un paso hacia su hijo, Booth dijo de una manera tranquila, pero firme, "Hank, por favor haz lo que Papá y Mamá te dicen. Apunta la pistola hacia la chimenea y luego ponla en la mesa. Hazlo por nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Después hablaremos de tu regalo de cumpleaños."

Asintiendo, Hank apuntó el arma hacia la chimenea y luego la puso en la mesa. Sonriendo, Hank preguntó, "¿Así está bien?"

Expulsando el aire, Booth dio un par de zancadas hacia donde estaba su hijo y lo cargó. Sosteniéndolo fuertemente contra su pecho, Booth le dio un beso en la mejilla y después le explicó, "Hank, jamás toques ninguna de las armas de Papá otra vez. ¿Entiendes?" la voz de Booth empezó a subir de tono, "No son juguetes. Podrías lastimar a alguien si tratas de jugar con las armas de Papá. Jamás toques o tomes las armas de Papá de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?"

Respirando pesadamente, Booth miraba muy fijamente a su hijo. Hank, dándose cuenta de que había hecho enojar a su padre, empezó a llorar.

Brennan, decidiendo que debía calmar a Booth, dijo, "Booth, él lo entiende."

Poniendo su mano en la cara de Hank, Brennan preguntó, "Lo entiendes, ¿cierto, Hank? Jamás tomarás o tocarás las armas de Papá otra vez ¿verdad?"

Frotándose lo ojos, Hank asintió y continuó llorando, "Lo siento. Yo solo quería jugar con ella. Jamás la volveré a tocar. Lo prometo."

Calmándose un poco, Booth le preguntó a Hank, "Ya es tarde, Hank, ¿que estás haciendo aquí abajo? Deberías estar en la cama."

Bajando la mirada hacia el pecho de Booth, Hank respondió, "Tuve un mal sueño. Quería a mi Mamá."

Brennan, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazar muy fuerte a su hijo, tomó a Hank entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la cocina con él. Sentada en una silla junto a la isla, Brennan abrazó fuertemente a Hank y le frotó la espalda.

Booth, después de observar a Brennan y a Hank por un par de minutos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor. Al revisar la cámara de la .22, Booth la encontró vacía. Sacudiendo la cabeza, rápidamente desmontó la pistola y sentó en la silla junto a la mesa y se quedó mirando fijamente sus armas.

Pronto, Brennan pasó a un lado de Booth con Hank aun en sus brazos y subió las escaleras. Booth, al verla subir, finalmente se puso las manos sobre los ojos y trató de bloquear el pensamiento de lo que podía haber pasado.

Después de un rato, Booth se sintió lo suficientemente calmado para limpiar sus armas. Con las manos temblándole un poco, Booth empezó a tomar las partes de la pistola e inspeccionó cada una de ellas.

Oooooooooooooooo

Después de que limpió sus armas y las ensambló, Booth las guardó en su caja de seguridad, apagó las luces del piso de abajó, se aseguró de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas y aseguradas y se aseguró de que todas las puertas que daban al exterior estuvieran cerradas con llave.

Al entrar a su habitación, Booth encontró a Brennan sentada en la cama, leyendo. Booth, sentándose en la orilla de la cama junto a ella, frunció el ceño, "Lo siento, Bones. Eso no debió haber pasado y jamás pasará de nuevo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan comentó, "Fui yo la que te pidió que dejaras lo que estabas haciendo y fueras a la cocina."

Poniendo el libro sobre su regazo, Brennan levantó la mano y tocó el brazo de Booth, "Le hemos dicho a Hank más de una vez que no toque ninguna de tus pertenencias. Debemos asegurarnos de que todos en esta casa lo entiendan."

Suspirando, Booth respondió, "Creo que esa es un regla que debe ir al libro y de inmediato."

Asintiendo, Brennan coincidió, "Estoy de acuerdo."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Dos días mas tarde, Booth llegó a casa, recogió el correo del buzón y lo llevó dentro. Al entrar en la sala, Booth encontró a Brennan y a todos sus hijos tranquilamente sentados en los sillones, esperando a que él llegara a casa.

Brennan, al ver a Booth entrar en la sala, se puso de pie y explicó, "Les dije a todos que hoy tenemos una regla muy importante de parte del Jefe de los Papás y estábamos esperando a que llegaras."

Asintiendo, Booth se acercó a Hank y le entregó el sobre, "Hank, lee la carta."

Caminando hacia Brennan y parándose detrás de ella, Booth le puso las manos sobre los hombros y los masajeó.

Hank, abrió el sobre, echó un vistazo a las caras expectantes de todos y leyó, "Nueve. No está bien tocar las armas de Papá. Jamás toques o tomes las armas de Papá."

Moviéndose, de manera que ahora estaba junto a Brennan, Booth miró a cada unos de sus hijos y preguntó, "¿Entienden todos lo que dice la regla? Nadie y me refiero a nadie tiene permitido tocar las armas de Papá, excepto Mamá. Nadie más en esta casa puede tocar o tomar ninguna de las armas que vea."

Parker, sabiendo que su padre todavía estaba agitado por el hecho de que Hank cogiera la .22 el otro día, replicó calmadamente, "Si, Papá. Todos lo entendemos. Nadie tocará nunca tus armas de nuevo."

Asintiendo, Christine, Joseph y Hank respondieron, "Si, Papi."

Oooooooooooooooooo

**Hola, de nuevo por aquí con el Manual. **

**Gracias por los comentarios. **


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooo

Al entrar al laboratorio, Booth echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver si Hodgins estaba a la vista. Al no verlo, Booth rodeó la plataforma y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Hodgins. Al irse aproximando a la oficina, Booth creyó oír a Ángela hablando con Hodgins. Al cruzar la puerta, Booth encontró a Ángela y a Hodgins besándose, las manos de ambos moviéndose arriba y abajo en la espalda del otro.

Sonriendo, Booth se detuvo y comentó, "Ya saben que si Cam entra y los encuentra haciéndolo en la oficina la va a armar en grande."

Sobresaltados, Hodgins y Ángela se separaron. Ángela, un poco irritada por la interrupción de Booth, se volvió y preguntó, "¿No te han dicho que debes tocar las puertas antes de entrar en una habitación?"

Echándose a reír, Booth respondió, "Si, empezaré a hacerlo cuando ustedes empiecen a hacer lo mismo cuando van a mi oficina."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hodgins preguntó, "Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?"

Levantando el papel que tenía en las manos, Booth sonrió y respondió, "Recibí tu correo sobre la regla que quieres agregar al libro. Creo que es una muy buena regla, pero creí que debía venir y averiguar por qué quieres agregarla. ¿Pasó algo con Michael?"

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, Ángela asintió, "Michael casi muere hace unos días. Estuvo muy cerca. Yo aún tengo pesadillas."

Sintiendo que se le caía el alma a los pies, Booth exclamó, "¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me llamaron a mi o a Bones?"

Levantado la mano, Hodgins dijo, "Oye, oye, espera un momento. Está bien. Michael está bien. No los llamamos porque nos ha costado un poco poder hablar de ello sin llorar. Te digo, hombre, esto pasó hace cuatro días y todavía estuve llorando por ello anoche. Ange y yo hemos estado destrozados desde que esto pasó."

Con la frustración creciendo dentro de él, Booth sacudió la cabeza, "¿Qué le pasó a Michael?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Ángela empezó con la historia, "Jack le ha estado enseñando a Michael a montar en bicicleta. Cada tarde cuando llegamos a casa, mientras yo preparo la cena, Michael saca su bicicleta del garaje y espera a que Jack salga a correr con él mientras Michael va en bicicleta por el camino de entrada y a veces salen a la acera…. Bueno, hace cuatro días, Jack recibió una llamada justo cuando salía, así que se detuvo y se encargó de la llamada. Michael estaba un poco impaciente y decidió que no necesitaba la ayuda de Jack para manejar la bicicleta, bajó por el camino de entrada y salió a la calle…."

Deteniéndose, Ángela se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, tragó saliva y luego continuó, "Afuera, en la calle donde él manejaba, una señora conducía su auto calle abajo. Él trató de ir con la bicicleta por delante del auto y se volcó con ella sobre el capó del coche…. Gracias a Dios la mujer conducía muy lento porque estaba preocupada por los niños que viven en el barrio…. En el momento que sintió que Michael golpeaba su auto, metió el freno y se detuvo."

Deteniéndose nuevamente, Ángela le envió a Hodgins una mirada desesperada. Al ver que Ángela estaba teniendo problemas para continuar con la historia, Hodgins lo hizo por ella, "La mujer salió inmediatamente de su auto y revisó a Michael para ver si estaba herido. Michael lloraba, pero en realidad solo estaba asustado por lo que había pasado. Tenía algunos golpes, pero estaba bien…. La mujer estaba muy asustada de que la fuéramos a demandar, pero llevó a Michael hasta la puerta de la casa y cuando abrí empezó a llorar y me dijo lo que había pasado. Ange escuchó el alboroto y tendrías que haber visto el cuadro que ofrecíamos, yo estaba llorando, Ángela estaba llorando, Michael estaba llorando y esa pobre mujer también estaba llorando. Estoy seguro de que ofrecíamos una vista patética."

Asintiendo, Booth preguntó, "Pero Michael está bien ¿verdad? ¿No se hizo daño?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hodgins replicó, "No, llevaba el casco y las rodilleras y las coderas, así que solo se hizo algunos moretones. Aunque probablemente le dio un susto a esa pobre mujer que le durará como diez años, sin mencionar el que nos dio a mí y a Ángela. Le dijimos a la mujer que estábamos muy agradecidos de que hubiera sido muy considerada al conducir tan despacio y que estábamos en deuda con ella por llevarnos a Michael a pesar de que tenía miedo de haberse metido en un problema. Tuvimos que asegurarle que entendíamos que no había sido su culpa. Digo, esa pobre mujer era un manojo de nervios."

Suspirando, Booth levantó la mano y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Hodgins, "Debiste habernos llamado a mi o a Bones cuando pasó esto. Habríamos estado ahí para ustedes. Ya sabes, somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan unos a otros."

Sonriendo, Hodgins respondió, "Gracias, amigo. Sabemos que deberíamos haberlos llamado. Es solo que Michael no tenía nada serio y no quisimos parecer un par de gallinas viejas preocupadas por su único polluelo. Él estaba bien, nosotros estábamos bien y la mujer estuvo mejor después de que le agradecimos, así que, en realidad, no había razón para alarmarlos."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth levantó el papel y dijo, "Si, bueno esto definitivamente es una regla con la que todos estamos de acuerdo. Le avisaré a Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Tres días más tarde, Booth sacó un sobre manila de su buzón y lo llevó a la casa. Christine, que estaba en la sala esperando a que Booth llegara a casa para mostrarle su último dibujo, frunció el ceño cuando vio el sobre manila en las manos de su padre.

"Cielos, Papá, ¿que hicimos ahora? A mí me parece que ese Jefe de Papás siempre está inventándose reglas. ¿No podemos tirar algunos de los sobres cuando nos llegan?

Entrecerrando los ojos, Booth replicó, "No lo creo, Christine. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que él acabaría descubriéndolo y luego se inventaría una regla sobre tirar sus reglas."

Suspirando, Christine estuvo de acuerdo, "Supongo que sí. De todas formas, creo que es un metiche."

Echándose a reír, Booth dijo, "Si, me aseguraré de decírselo la próxima vez que lo vea."

Poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, Christine gimoteó, "Papá."

Colocándose las manos en las caderas, Booth la imitó, "Christine."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Después de cenar, Booth le pidió a Christine que abriera el sobre y leyera la carta para los demás que esperaban sentados a la mesa.

Aclarándose la garganta, Christine leyó, "Diez. Juega en tu propio patio y mantente fuera de la calle. Si quieres salir del patio, pregúntale a Papá o a Mamá."

Brennan, mirando a cada uno de los niños sentados a la mesa, preguntó, "¿Es clara la regla? No pueden salir del patio a menos que su padre o yo digamos que sí. También es importante entender que no es para nada seguro jugar en la calle. La calle es para los autos y las camionetas no para que los niños jueguen."

Hank, al no entender por qué tenían una nueva regla, levantó la mano derecha, "Mami, ¿Cómo es que tenemos una nueva regla? Nadie se ha portado mal ni se ha salido del patio sin ti o sin Papá."

Sonriendo, Brennan contestó, "Si, eso es verdad. Michael Hodgins salió a montar en bicicleta a la calle hace algunos días y la bicicleta golpeó a un carro. Él no se lastimó, pero pudo haberlo hecho."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Joseph comentó, "Eso no es justo. ¿Ahora tenemos reglas si Michael se porta mal?"

Asintiendo, Booth replicó, "Sip. Me temo que sí, amigo."

Suspirando, Hank exclamó, "Cielos, eso es cruel."

Riendo, Parker explicó, "Si, cualquiera pensaría que es un policía o algo así con todas esas reglas."

Mirándolo, Booth comentó, "Me pregunto qué piensa el Jefe de los Papás acerca de los permisos para alguien que al parecer no puede acordarse de sacar la basura por las noches como debería."

Hacienda una mueca de dolor, Parker se inclinó hacia su padre, "No hay que preguntarle, Papá."

Riendo, Brennan bebió un sorbo de su café, "No, estoy segura que Parker recordará sacar la basura de ahora en adelante."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Regla importante, muy importante.**

**¿comentarios?**

**Saludos y besos a todas. Nos leemos. **


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había estado fuera toda la tarde con Brennan. Habían ido a ver como estaba Pops y habían terminado quedándose más tiempo del que esperaban. Parker había accedido a quedarse en casa y cuidar de sus hermanos menores a cambio de algo de dinero y lecciones de manejo.

Al llegar a casa, Booth se dio una vuelta por el patio trasero para ver si sus hijos estaban jugando ahí. Brennan, que esperaba que una nueva revista llegara ese día, se dirigió al buzón para ver si había llegado.

Booth, al encontrar el patio vacío, abrió la puerta trasera y se metió a la cocina.

Dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador para coger una bebida, los ojos de Booth se desviaron hacia la isla.

Desconcertado, Booth caminó hacia la isla y levantó la toalla que había sobre ella. Tragando saliva, Booth dejó caer la toalla.

Dando un par de zancadas hasta la puerta de la cocina, Booth gritó, "Parker, ¿Dónde demonio estás? ¿Qué demonios pasa?"

Parker, bajando las escaleras, corrió hacia la cocina. Al ver a su padre parado en la puerta bloqueando la entrada, patinó hasta detenerse.

"Eh, creí que iban a estar fuera una hora más o algo así."

Suspirando, Booth se giró y señaló la isla de la cocina, "¿Qué es eso y donde están tus hermanos?"

Frotándose la boca, Parker dijo, "Bueno, primero que nada, los niños están arriba pintando con los dedos. Segundo… si, bueno, sobre eso… bueno, mira, los niños lo encontraron en el patio de atrás después de comer y querían saber que le había pasado, yo no le vi nada de malo, así que, nosotros… bueno, hicimos una necropsia. Una necropsia es una…."

Levantando la mano derecha, Booth explicó, "Sé lo que es una necropsia, Parker. ¿Por qué demonios de todos los lugares de la casa la hiciste en la cocina y por qué sobre la isla? Comemos ahí. Cortamos cosas para cocinar ahí. ¡Dios, Parker!, ¿De verdad tenían que hacerlo ahí?"

Brennan que entraba por la puerta de enfrente, se detuvo y preguntó, "¿De verdad tenían que hacer qué, donde?"

Apretando los labios, Booth señaló sobre su hombro y replicó, "¿Por qué no vas y ves lo que hay en la isla? Se explica por sí mismo."

Desconcertada, Brennan pasó junto a Booth mientras él se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar a la cocina. Al ver la toalla en la isla, Brennan se acercó y la levantó. Sorprendida, preguntó, "¿Dónde lo encontraron? Espero que no lo hayan matado solo para que pudieran hacerle la necropsia."

Horrorizado, Parker protestó, "Dios, no. Nunca haría eso. Los niños lo encontraron en el patio de atrás, cerca de los arbustos. Ellos tenían curiosidad y querían saber si podíamos decir cómo murió, así que les dije que no estaría mal hacerle una necropsia. Por supuesto, no los dejé usar el cuchillo. Yo hice todos los cortes."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth encaró a Parker de nuevo y se puso las manos en las caderas, "Bien, como sea. Entra ahí y deshazte de eso. Sácalo de la casa. Luego, será mejor que te asegures de lavar esa isla con desinfectante y de fregar el piso y tirar el cuchillo que usaste porque de ninguna jodida manera quiero que ese cuchillo toque nada que vaya a ir a mi estómago."

Extendiendo las manos, Parker suplicó, "Oh, vamos, Papá. En realidad no quieres tirar un cuchillo perfectamente bueno ¿o, si?"

Cruzando los brazos, Booth replicó, "¿Ves mi rostro? ¿Se ve como si estuviera bromeando?"

Tragando saliva, Parker pasó a duras penas junto a Booth y entró en la cocina para limpiar el desastre.

Brennan, divertida con que Booth estuviera casi al límite, se dirigió hacia la puerta y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "Perdona, me gustaría pasar."

Moviéndose del camino de nuevo, Booth se dirigió al sofá de la sala y se sentó. Furioso, puso su tobillo derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda y empezó a mover el pie derecho. Respirando un poco más profundo, Booth trató de calmarse. "Un zorrillo, un maldito zorrillo." Pensó una y otra vez.

Brennan, conociendo el humor inflexible de Booth, subió las escaleras para ver a sus hijos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Dos días más tarde, Booth entró a la casa llevando un sobre manila. Al encontrar a todos sus hijos en la cocina ayudando a Brennan a preparar la cena, Booth se dirigió hacia Parker y le entregó el sobre.

Parker, poniendo los ojos en blanco, exclamó, "Oh, vamos Papá, ¿es en serio?"

Mirando a Parker, Booth se mantuvo firme y esperó.

Suspirando, Parker abrió el sobre y sacó la carta. Poniéndole los ojos en blanco a su padre una vez más, leyó, "Once. No puedes hacer necropsias de animales muertos o de cualquier otra cosa en la cocina."

Hank, curioso, se volvió hacia su madre, "¿Qué es una necropsia, Mami?"

Sonriendo, Brennan respondió, "Una necropsia es una autopsia que se hace a los animales."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hank respondió, "¿Ummh?

Volviéndose hacia su pequeño hijo, Booth explicó, "¿Recuerdas el domingo cuando Parker cortó el zorrillo para ustedes? Bueno, cuando se corta a un animal para ver por qué murió, se llama necropsia."

Frotándose un lado de la cabeza, Hank respondió, "Bueno. ¿Cómo es que no podemos hacer una necropsia en la cocina?"

Echándose a reír, Parker respondió, "Porque a Papá no le gusta ver cosas muertas."

Joseph, rascándose la cabeza, miró a su padre.

Booth, levantando una mano miró a Parker, "Creo que se te olvida lo que hago para ganarme la vida, amigo. Yo he visto cosas que harían que tu…"

Al ver a sus pequeños hijos escuchando ávidamente, Booth cambió de dirección, "Eh… Bones, diles por qué no pueden traer ningún otro animal muerto a la casa."

Suspirando, Brennan miró a Parker y a sus pequeños hijos y explicó, "Somos una familia vegetariana, así que, no serán traídos más animales muertos a ésta casa."

Atónito, Booth exclamó, "¿Qué?... Espera… ¿Qué?"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

**Jajaja pobre Booth, esos niños llevan su apellido, pero parece que le heredaron algo a Brennan y encima, ahora será vegetariano. xD**

**Gracias por aguantar mis ausencias y seguir leyendo y comentando ;) **

**Besos y nos leemos.**


End file.
